


the light is nearly gone

by Lindwurm



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm





	the light is nearly gone

Когда Локи забирает его сердце, в первую секунду Бартон чувствует только панику. Он недооценил противника, он, снайпер, подошел слишком близко - и облажался.  
Во вторую секунду мир становится изумительным местом.  
Чистая эйфория, восторг, абсолютная уверенность в собственных действиях. Бартон стреляет в Фьюри без колебаний, ничего правильнее он еще в своей жизни не совершал. Селвиг хлопает его по плечу, глаза его лучатся одобрением и поддержкой. Они следуют за Локи, потому что это именно то, ради чего они здесь. Самое настоящее, единственно верное дело.

Эта уверенность остается с ним на долгие дни. Прочие - Селвиг и новоприбывшие - чувствуют то же самое; они понимают друг друга с полуслова, и никогда еще работа в команде не доставляла Бартону такого наслаждения. Тессеракт сплавляет их воедино, открывает сокрытое, указывает путь, цель и смысл жизни. Бартон не понимает, как он жил раньше - без этого.  
На третий день Селвиг объясняет ему, что произошло: это всего лишь смена мотиваций, говорит учёный, это расстановка приоритетов, никто ничего не забирал, наоборот - нам дали больше, чем мы заслуживаем, больше, чем мы могли представить. Больше, чем жизнь.  
Бартону кажется, что Селвиг светится от счастья. Сам он светиться не умеет, поэтому просто кивает в ответ.  
Потом его подзывает Локи.  
Локи - это отдельная история. Порой Бартону кажется, что тессеракт владеет богом так же, как и всеми ими - ровно до того момента, когда он видит этот особенный взгляд. Локи что-то тревожит. Но потом он опять становится легок и проницателен, и излучает ту же дружелюбную уверенность, что и все остальные. Об этом они не говорят. Локи спрашивает только о Щ.И.Т.е, и ещё немного - о том, что вообще творится на Земле. Он прекрасный слушатель, он _божественно_ внимателен, и Бартону нравится ему рассказывать.  
Впрочем, сейчас Бартону нравится всё.  
\- Эй, - говорит Локи, - иди сюда. Я хочу кое-что уточнить.  
Бартон идет, конечно. Идет в ту комнату, которая по негласному решению стала апартаментами асгардского бога (далеко не то, что соответствовало бы его положению, но какая разница - сейчас, когда синий свет окутывает их всех?). Похоже, Локи опять в этом неправильном настроении, потому что сперва он смотрит сквозь Бартона, но потом фокусирует взгляд и улыбается. От этой медленной, полной недосказанностей улыбки Бартона почему-то продирает холодом вдоль позвоночника, и он передергивает плечами.  
Локи подходит к нему и мягко толкает к стене.  
Волоски на руках у Бартона встают дыбом, он почти слышит потрескивание (электричества) ледяного воздуха, и смутно, как сквозь туман, удивляется неприятному ощущению. Он так давно не ощущал ничего неприятного (три дня, подсказывает ему внутренний голос, и Бартон снова почти удивляется).  
\- Я все хотел проверить, - вкрадчиво говорит Локи и делает шаг вперед, встаёт почти вплотную, - насколько глубоко влияние тессеракта. Это может стать критичным... в самый неподходящий момент...  
Бартон медленно моргает.  
Удивление исчезает, снова приходит ощущение _правильности_ , и Бартон расслабляется, прислонившись к стене. Локи проводит рукой по его груди, трогает за плечо, подбородок, поворачивает его голову в одну сторону, в другую. Бартон не отводит от него взгляда. Локи красив - конечно он красив, он же бог, не бывает некрасивых богов, - и у него холодные руки; Бартону приятны его прикосновения. Ему нравится... внимание. Почти так же хорошо, как и когда Локи спрашивает его о чем-то.  
\- Попробовать или нет, - задумчиво говорит Локи. У него светлые-светлые глаза, немного отсутствующий взгляд, он проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Бартона, и вот тут-то, совершенно внезапно, его накрывает. Возбуждение накатывает, как волна, и Бартон не волен сопротивляться. Он откидывает голову, все так же глядя на Локи, и, кажется, это тоже правильно.  
Локи снова улыбается.  
\- Действительно, почему нет, - решает он. И потом: - Не двигайся.  
Бартон замирает.  
Локи коленом раздвигает ему ноги, придвигается еще на полшага и ведет левую руку вниз, вниз, задевает пряжку ремня, точным движением накрывает член, легко касаясь. Бартон вздыхает, подается вперед едва ли на миллиметр - и в этот момент Локи кладет правую руку ему на сердце.  
Сперва это выглядит очень интимным жестом. Бартон с трудом вспоминает, как выглядит интимность - весьма похоже, кажется, - и в голове через синий свет проносится какая-то беспокойная мысль. Он не успевает ее ухватить, потому что Локи что-то _делает_ , и Бартона мгновенно выкидывает в реальность.  
\- Привет, - говорит ему Локи, и сжимает пальцы левой руки, пока Клинт судорожно ловит ртом воздух. Расслабленные мышцы не хотят слушаться, поэтому Локи небрежно уворачивается от удара в челюсть, и снова что-то такое делает, и...  
Бартон спокоен, вот только сердце бьется куда быстрее, чем следовало бы. Локи прижимает его к стене, лениво гладит сквозь одежду, и Бартон послушно не двигается. Ему нравится здесь и так. Локи сдвигает руку у него на груди, и -  
\- Ублюдок, - бросает Клинт сквозь зубы, и Локи смеется ему в лицо, но больше ничего Клинт не успевает, потому что Локи снова  
 _смыкает пальцы у него на сердце_  
 _поворачивает этот чертов выключатель_  
очень правильно нажимает там, внизу, и Бартон чувствует собственный стон в горле. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, костяшки пальцев проезжают по стене, - это все, что он может себе позволить. Локи довольно улыбается, смотрит на свою правую руку -  
\- Да чтоб ты сдох, - на этот раз Клинту удается хук левой, но Локи только отдергивает голову. Ни ожидаемого эффекта, ни царапины - чертовски удобно быть богом. Клинту от этого не легче. Он пытается вырваться, но -  
\- Тише, тише, - мурлычет Локи, и Бартон недоуменно моргает. Ему надо молчать?  
Локи наклоняется к нему еще на сантиметр, вжимает его в стену сильнее, и никак не реагирует на громкий вдох Бартона. Молчать, кажется, не нужно. Сердце снова пропускает удар -  
\- Тебе же нравится, - говорит Локи, и Клинт ненавидит его с такой силой, что, кажется, мог бы убить взглядом. Ах, если бы он мог. Локи в буквальном смысле держит его за яйца, и у Клинта явно что-то не так с головой, раз у него стоит, как на парад. Локи поворачивает руку, и это _больно_ -  
Бартону невероятно хорошо, и вот теперь он стонет по-настоящему. Сердце стучит так, будто он только что поставил рекорд, пот стекает по спине, в крови полно адреналина, но Локи никуда не спешит, и этот контраст невыносимо заводит.  
 _удар -_  
Клинт обещает себе, что как только выберется из этой переделки ( _если_ выберется, подсказывает внутренний голос), он первым делом навестит психиатра, потому что невозможно же, чтобы...  
 _удар -_  
Нестерпимо, невыносимо прекрасно, никогда еще такого не было. Бартон выгибается, пытается ухватиться за стену, но она гладкая, металлическая, и он падает падает падает -  
 _удар -_  
это самые глубины отчаяния и беспомощности, и лучше бы умереть, но еще лучше, чтобы умер этот выродок, и Клинт лично об этом позаботится, будьте уверены -  
 _удар -_  
вверх и вверх, это почти полет, все вокруг настолько правильно, насколько только может быть. Локи смотрит на него, не отрываясь, и под его взглядом Бартон задыхается от восторга.  
 _удар -_  
 _удар -_  
 _удар-удар-удар-_  
Его раздирает между ужасом и восторгом с каждым толчком сердца, ощущения вспыхивают, как свет стробоскопа, и с каждым разом Клинт Бартон дышит все чаще и резче, и ничего уже не говорит. Локи глядит на него пристально, неотрывно, и под его рукой человека выгибает, ломает от удовольствия и отвращения, до самого конца, до звездного всплеска и космической черноты перед глазами. Под другой его рукой сердце бьется, как в клетке.  
Потом Локи снова забирает его себе.

 

Наташа, говорит Клинт, знаешь ли ты, в чем смысл жизни? Как это прекрасно, когда - знаешь. Когда все вокруг ближе, чем братья, роднее, чем правая рука, когда всё вокруг настолько правильно, что даже не думаешь сомневаться?  
Знаешь ли ты, как это - ходить рядом с живым богом, снизошедшим до смертных, сражаться с ним бок о бок, составлять планы?  
Хотя это, наверное, знаешь.  
Каково это - раскрываться перед ним, вверять ему всё и немного сверх того, выворачивать память наизнанку просто потому, что он спросил?  
Отдаваться ему, спать с ним, позволять то, что никогда и никому, теперь-то уж - точно никогда, никому. Потому что это прекрасно, Наташа.  
Это так прекрасно, что я постараюсь как можно скорее это забыть. Это так отвратительно, что мной владеет одно только желание: прикончить ублюдка и надраться до беспамятства, и хорошо бы, если б ты была рядом.  
Хорошо бы, если б ты никогда, никогда об этом не знала.

Но ничего этого, конечно, он ей не говорит.


End file.
